Deadly Whispers
by darkdickens
Summary: Caroline has a gift and as she takes her first steps into adulthood, starting with college, she must learn how to control her abilities and keep them under wraps in order to maintain the balance between the living and the dead, or as her grandmother called them 'earthbound spirits'.


**Hey! So, I had this idea ages ago. I'm still not sure about it, but I thought I'd put it up anyway. This is just a small prologue for now.**

**Full Summary:** _**_Ever since Caroline was a little girl, her grandmother would tell her stories about the unfortunate lives that are lost everyday. Real life tales that only she can fix. Caroline has a gift and as she takes her first steps into adulthood, she must learn how to control her abilities and keep them under wraps in order to maintain the balance between the living and the dead, or as her grandmother called them 'earthbound spirits'._**_

**It's loosely based on the series Ghost Whisperer, one of my favourite tv shows!**

**I would like to thank Klaroline-Fantasies for the awesome cover!**

**Enjoy my lovelies and please leave a review! It helps motivate me.**

Caroline was jotting down notes as Mr Saltzman, the man who would be teaching the art & history class, spoke into the microphone about everything his students should expect to learn in this course. She'd been waiting all day for this lecture to start as it's the class she has been most excited to attend all summer long. Her day had got off to a good start; she woke up this morning feeling refreshed and ready to go, looking forward to the busy day ahead of her. Most people who had met Caroline knew she was a planner, she hates being late, missing deadlines, not knowing what's about to happen next or just in general anything that catches her by surprise. So on a day like today, her first day of college and half an hour into the lecture at approximately 2.30, she hears it again and it's at times like this that Caroline wishes she was just a normal, regular 18 year old about to embark on her journey through college life.

"Hello. I know you can hear me. Hello! Hey, I'm talking to you!" He yells at her.

Caroline, as hard as she tries not to, turns her head to the side looking at the seat beside her and is greeted with a black, dirty face of a man who she can only assume must have crawled down a chimney or something.

"Finally! You can see me as well as hear me?! Fantastic! They told me you could help me, they said if I needed help to come to you. Can you help me?" the man asks, staring at Caroline intensely with a pleading look in his eyes that always gets to her.

So, as not to draw unwanted attention to herself or disrupt the lecture, Caroline turns to a new page in her notebook and writes the word 'yes' in capital letters, angling her paper just right so the mysterious man next to her could see clearly.

As soon as the lecture is finished Caroline races to the double doors at the back of the hall, fighting her way through the busy crowd of students that are equally as eager to leave. Once she makes her way outside into the hot, summer breeze and takes a seat on a small bench under a tree that offers some well needed shade, she can finally relax a little. Unfortunately for her, the man who bombarded her in the lecture hall earlier is hot on her tail and quickly catches up to her, picking up where he left off with his questions.

"Are you going to help me now?!" he asks.

"Yes. What is it you need my help with?" Caroline replies with a hint of annoyance.

"Thank you! Okay, my sister is not in a good place right now. Her boyfriend left her, the bloody asshole; I told her he was no good for her. Anyway, she is having a hard time with it and if you add not earning any money to pay her rent on the list, ending up with her living on the streets any minute and our parents not talking to her, she will crumble. She isn't herself, going out to numerous clubs and bars every single night, drinking herself into oblivion and popping a couple of pills here and there. I just want her to be alright, be her old self again and live her life with the positivity she always carried with her." The man answers quickly.

"Ok, I got it. What's your sister's name?" Caroline asks.

"Sophie. Sophie Deveraux." He replied.

"And, yours?" she asks.

"I am…was Dale Deveraux." He says and then disappears in a flash.

**Hope you liked it, hit me with a review! Until next time lovelies! xxx**


End file.
